


Fairy ring

by Liquidator



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquidator/pseuds/Liquidator
Summary: When fairies called upon you, you can't say no.





	Fairy ring

Ample Grime was always for direct action. Whether it be escorting her department of sanitation crew herself for safety or hitting Negaduck square in the face with a shovel. The friendly four and fowl both occasionally called to her for help.

Morgana of the Saint Canard woods was once a hero as well. Up until Negaduck’s rule proved evil easier to profit from. She hadn’t completely abandoned her morals as a hero but did become a considerable thorn in the friendly four’s side. 

Bushroot was the one who called and asked for Ample to help deal with a fungus problem. She just about knocked him flat when said problem turned out to be a beautiful lady. 

“Sorry about my idiot friend.” Ample apologized as Bushroot flipped Morgana off at a distance, “He’s got some plant parasites eating his common sense. I heard there was some trouble or something?”

“Oh, I do have QUITE the problem in fact.” Morgana said as she folded up her mushroom umbrella wand, “I have an important family reunion to go to. But I haven’t a date.”

“You…you don’t say.” Ample felt her fact turning more pink, “That is a issue. I’m not sure if I’m…”

“Come with me.” Morgana smiled at the city worker.

“Ok.” She could ditch work for a little and no doubt the friendly four could watch things.

“Wonderful! We will meet at the stroke of midnight!” And in a puff of mushroom spores, she was gone. 

A fairy ring with a formal invitation was all she left for Ample before their date.


End file.
